What If?
by Kitty Qin
Summary: A collection of what if or AU drabbles and one-shots. Currently just Percy Jackson but may expand over time.


**What If?**

**Summary: AU** Mark of Athena

Where the eidolons don't interfere, but the Roman-Greek meeting goes horribly anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

_You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut, just that fast._

_-Catherynne M. Valente_

In retrospect, Jason felt he should have seen this coming. He saw the dirty looks the Romans were giving him, even with their initial joy at having him back, but in his head, he just dismissed it. He didn't realize how resentful they were of him, even with the dark glares and whispers.

_"Look at him, walking around and acting like a Graecus."_

_"He might be Jason, but he's nothing like our Jason."_

_"He thinks he can just walk in here and we'll forgive him for abandoning us."_

_"How dare he! Daring to come with the Greek camp's uniform under his praetor toga. This is why I should be praetor." _Naturally, this was Octavian.

And then their were the comments on his and Reyna's relationship.

_ "I can't believe he left Reyna for that Venus spawn."_

_"He's an insult to our real praetor! He's practically mocking her, flaunting his relationship with that Barbie to her face."_

_"Can she even fight? She looks so weak. If Lupa was here, she would be dead by now."_

_"Poor Reyna. She had to run the camp by herself for eight months and now he'll probably leave her again. I heard Jason telling his precious girlfriend that he'll never return to Camp without her, and she's never going to agree to come here."_

And it wasn't just Reyna.

_"He's spending all his time with his Graecus friends. The only Romans he talked to since the ship landed are Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian. And that's only because he has too."_

_"My older sister asked me why Jason didn't visit her when the ship landed, and she's been taking care of him since he came when he was three!"_

_"You know he hasn't talked to Dakota or Gwen since the ship landed?"_

He didn't even know he and Reyna had a relationship, or that the legionnaires cared so much about their praetors' love life! Okay, so maybe he suspected that they had some kind, even if it never got to the point of dating, and maybe he shouldn't have rushed into the relationship with Piper, but, still, he didn't, it wasn't, oh, who was he kidding? The whole situation was his fault.

So now here he was, tied up with Piper and Leo, and awaiting his sentence before the Senate. Apparently, Annabeth impressed the Romans enough not to be counted as a Greek. "_Just like you disappointed them enough to not be counted as a Roman," _his mind whispered. "Shut up," he said out loud.

The Senate stopped muttering to stare at him.

"It seems like Jason Grace is crazy as well as a traitor." Octavian said loudly. Even Reyna looked like she agreed with him. Jason glared. He was the one who convinced the Senate to charge him with desertion and to condemn Piper and Leo for making him want to desert in the first place, which wasn't fair, even if he wasn't planning on returning, it wasn't like he wanted to be kidnapped. He didn't even think the latter charge was legal, but apparently, they were angry enough to do it.

Reyna stood up.

"Octavian, Jason defeated Krios and helped us win the Battle of Mt. Othyrus. He may have deserted us," Reyna paused at the word desertion, she was one of the people that voted against the charge, "but he has still done many services to Rome and the _Senatus Populusque Romanus." _Well, it was nice knowing that even if she thought he was crazy, he noticed how she didn't deny that part, she would still defend him.

Octavian looked like he was judging whether arguing with her would be worth it. Like most people who value their life, he decided it wasn't. "I apologize Praetor, but may I suggest that its time we vote on the Graecus' sentence."

Reyna glanced around at the hard, angry, faces surrounding her and sighed.

"Very well," Reyna said, closing her eyes briefly like the decision pained her, and sat back down.

The Senate voted for his execution.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You can decide how it will end. Will Jason actually get executed? Will Gaea take over the world? Will Reyna give in to her urge to beat up Octavian? Will there be some magical time travel incident that throws everyone into the World of Code Geass? Feel free to continue this, and send me the link.

And so this is the start of my newest story.

"Even though you didn't finish any of your other ones," says Brain.

Shut up Brain.

...

Yes, I named my brain.

Moving on, what do you think? Does it seem like I bashed Jason too much? I don't really hate him that much, but he seems kind of cruel to me. Besides, everything I brought up in this story applies to canon. Ex. Ignoring old friends, rushing into a relationship,... etc. I mean, he knows a girl for less than a week and he wants to date her, I"m sorry, but that's creepy. Besides, I really do think he shouldn't have promised a girl he knew for less than eight months to not return to his home of thirteen years, because, let's face it, if your boyfriend had a old crush in _ and he's letting you decide whether he should return to _, would you let him return to _? Fill in the _.

So, like most writers I appreciate reviews. Just saying. There's a hint here, by the way.


End file.
